Kōji Yusa
| birthplace = Osaka, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | yearsactive = 1995-present | spouse = Kanako Mitsuhashi (2008-present) | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor born in Osaka Prefecture and raised in Kyoto Prefecture. He owns a male long-haired Chihuahua named Ginga. He is married to fellow seiyū Kanako Mitsuhashi. His blood type is B, his height is 173 centimeters (5' 9"), and his weight is 53 kilograms (116 pounds). He is best known for his roles in Choja Raideen (as Raideen Owl), the Sonic Series (as Shadow the Hedgehog), Bleach (as Gin Ichimaru), Ikki Tousen (as Zuo Chi and Xu Huang), Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (as Eiji Sasazuka), Zettai Karen Children (as Kyōsuke Hyobu) and Kamen Rider Den-O (as Urataros). Roles Television animation *After War Gundam X (Demā Guraifu) *AM Driver (Scene Pierce) *Amatsuki (Kon Shinonome) *Angel Links (Nikora) *Astro Boy (Blues, staff member, pilot) *Atashin'chi (Math teacher, daughter's boyfriend, bus driver, salesman, instructor, others) *Baki the Grappler (Gaia Nomura) *Banner of the Stars (Larnia) *Battle B-Daman (Bodyguard) *Black Jack (Doctor) *Bleach (Gin Ichimaru) *Blood+ (Gudolf, Archer Research Aide) *Bonobono (Nan Nan) *Boogiepop Phantom (Takashi) *Brave Command Dagwon (Announcer, young pupil, delinquent) *Case Closed (Ginji Tobita, Toshiya Tadokoro, Tetsuya Kawasaki, Hisashi Suguro, Ryōsuke Shiina, Damu official, fireman, judge #A, police station official, Nagasaku Shirou) *Chaotic (Codemaster Crellan) *Choja Raideen (Ginga Torikai/Raideen Owl) *Chrome Shelled Regios (Roy Entorio) *Clamp School Detectives (Black-suited man #D) *Claymore (Isley) *Crayon Shin-chan (Salary man, Shō's father, masseur, others) *Crest of the Stars (Larnia) *Dai-Guard (Makise) *Dazzle (Jenfūpu) *Dennō Coil (Sōsuke) *Doraemon (Man) *DT Eightron (Beruku) *Earth Maiden Arjuna (Adjutant #C) *Eden of the East (Jintarō Tsuji) *Ergo Proxy (Vincent Law) *Eyeshield 21 (Rui Habashira, Shigeru Miyake, Simon) *Fighting Spirit (Test student) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Tony) *Ginga Legend Weed (Buruge) *Gintama (Ayumu Tōjō) *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (Tasuku Okushiro) *Hakuouki (Sanosuke Harada) *Hanamaru Kindergarten (Hanamaru Sensei) *Hikaru no Go (Michio Shira, Kyōhei Katagiri, liege lord, others) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Haruki Ōmura, Minoru Fujimori, Koboku, others) *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny (Zuo Ci, Xu Huang) *Ikki Tousen Great Guardians (Zuo Ci) *Initial D Second Stage (Thunders, others) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Steering committee) *Kino's Journey (Salary man) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (Zhuge Jin, messenger, Gorotsuki) *Kuroshitsuji (Lau) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Montparnasse) *Lost Universe (Aku Gaki) *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Eishi Sasazuka) *MapleStory (Aroaro) *Nana (Nishimoto) *Night Head Genesis (Kamiyashi) *Ookami Kakushi (Shunichirou Sakaki) *Papuwa (Gionkamen Arashiyama, Kimura, Nagara River Cormorant) *Persona -trinity soul- (Kiyofumi Nagai) *Pokémon (Yūji, Mitsuji) *The Powerpuff Girls (Major Glory) *Rune Soldier (Hero, adventurer #B) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Doushu) *Seikon no Qwaser (Georg Tanner) *Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Ikeshita) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Caster) *Shura no Toki - Age of Chaos (Takato Mutsu, Asanosuke, Tōkichi) *Slayers (Guard) *Sonic X (Shadow the Hedgehog) *The SoulTaker (Operator) *Special A (Aoi Ogata) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Keith) *The Story of Saiunkoku (Hanasana) *Tetsuko no Tabi (Group) *Transformers: Armada (Demolishor, Thrust) *Transformers: Energon (Ironhide/Irontread, [[Wing Saber|Wing Dagger/'Wing Saber]]') *Turn A Gundam (Laborer #A, farmer #B, militia soldier #B) *The World of Narue (Shimada owner) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Amakusa Juuza) *Yakitate!! Japan (Edward Kaiser) *Yatterman (Chokotto) *Yes! PreCure 5 (Count Rozetto) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Fubuki Tenjōin) *Zettai Karen Children (Kyōsuke Hyobu) Television Live-Action *Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle Video (Evil Agito Burning Form) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Yeti Zee) *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle Video (Gatack Zecter) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Urataros) OVA *Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (Gin Ichimaru) *Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Ian) *Hunter x Hunter G I Final (Bara) *Initial D Extra Stage Impact Blue (Nogami) *Kamen Rider Den-O Collection DVD "Imagin Anime" (Urataros) *The Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament Semifinals (Osamu Watanabe) *Sex Pistols (Hoikushi) Video games *Ar tonelico II (Croix Bartel) *Bleach: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Erabareshi Tarashii (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Kokui Hirameki Requiem (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Hanaterashi Yabou (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Blade Battlers (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Shattered Blade (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 (Gin Ichimaru) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 (Gin Ichimaru) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (Harada Sanosuke) *Hakuoki Zuisouroku (Harada Sanosuke) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) (Harada Sanosuke) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) (Harada Sanosuke) *Hakuoki Yugiroku (Harada Sanosuke) *Pokémon Pearl (Mewtwo) *Rogue Galaxy (Young Dorgengoa, Gale Dorban) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series (Shadow the Hedgehog) Dubbing roles *Idle Hands (Randy) *Atomic Twister (Potter) *X2: X-Men United (Iceman) *The Beach (Étienne) *Jason X (Waylander) *Showtime (Charlie Hertz) *Joey (Michael Tribbiani) *The Outer Limits (1995) (Agent Pinter) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (Chameleon) *Batman Begins (Doctor Jonathan Crane) *Fight Club (The Mechanic) *Boy Meets World (Ronny) *As Good as It Gets (Vincent Lopiano) *Power Rangers Turbo (Elgar, Phantom Ranger) *Power Rangers in Space (Elgar, Phantom Ranger, Psycho Blue) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Chameliac, Psycho Blue) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque) *The Powerpuff Girls (Professor Dick Hardley, Major Glory) *Transformers Animated (Prowl) Drama CDs *Faster than a Kiss (Kazuma Ojiro) *GetBackers (Suiha Koyanagi) *Ryū no Hanawazurai (Kuwan) *Sex Pistols #2 (Narrator) Cameo *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (Shogi Player) External links *Kouji Yusa at Anime News Network Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:كوجي يوسا ko:유사 코지 it:Kōji Yusa ja:遊佐浩二 pl:Kōji Yusa ru:Юса, Кодзи zh:遊佐浩二